Stranded on the Other Side
by xLittle Lost Kittenx
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive has been struggling with his feelings regarding a certain demon butler, of course that is easy when your holding the reins. What happens when the master becomes the servant and the servant the master? Ciel finds out just that when he becomes stuck in a parallel dimension to his own, where demons rule the earth and humans are nothing but slaves.
1. Through the Looking Glass

*bows* I apologize for my lack of updates or writing. This is my new story, but don't worry Why Me is going to be updated very soon. I hope you all enjoy. This story is yet another SebastianX Ciel story. There will be a lot of hurt and comfort in chapters to come. If you dont like the pairing then dont read it, its that simple. Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me obviously but to the amazing and inspiring Yanna Toboso. Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 1: through the Looking Glass

Tick tock tick tock tic tock

Ciel could hear the annoying grandfather clock chime away by the second as he sat over his innately carved mahogany desk to look at his paper work. It had been only weeks since the last kidnapping and he was starting to wonder why they even attempted the feat anymore. He had a demon at his side, though he would never confess that out loud. The Young Earl ran his slender fingers over the blue wax seal that adorned the envelope in front of him. It was about the company he was sure but his mind was starting to go numb from all the work that had been piling up the last few weeks, letters from the Queen, Phuntom notices, and letters from Elizabeth. He honestly didn't read much of the latter but he did skim every once and a while and found that his arranged fiancée was traveling over seas for a long period of time and would not be back till the spring. The fifteen year old ran his fingers through his greyish blue locks in exhaustion. It had not been a hair color that had not been predicted since only his father seemed to share the unique color. Then again his family had been far from normal especially when your Aunt was labeled as Jack the Ripper or at least an accomplice. He pushed the paperwork aside almost feeling queasy as he looked at the intricate calligraphy written on numerous pieces of parchment.

He leaned back in his chair and took a steady breath. He was only a kid, yet he had the intellect of an adult and the workload of one. He had been forced to grow up so quickly that he barely knew how to smile genuinely anymore, which was a depressing truth to anyone. The young boy didn't think about his butler much at least not in the way he was at the moment. He had Sebastian around for five years already and though he was a demon Ciel felt an uncanny protection and warmth. He detested his servant's smirks and snide comments, yet he thought they were showing a side to the demon that Ciel rarely saw, concern, though well hidden. Ciel leaned back in his chair again only to feel even more conflicted then before. He had his revenge and Sebastian still but he began to wonder if that's what he actually wanted in the first place. His parents were gone and though there were servants roaming the mansion he could not shake the feeling of loneliness. It was grabbing him and pulling him down under an invisible water line, drowning out his breaths and leaving him weak at the bottom.

_I wish I could ask him. I wish he really did care about me. I cant live without him. _

The young Earl's heart sank into his chest. He knew Sebastian would laugh at him or manipulate him if he told the truth. He closed his eyes sadly picturing what it would be like to be able to stay at Sebastian's side, to be like him. He flushed at his mental image of himself as a demon, changed by his butler because he wanted him to stay by his side. He shook his head and opened his eyes again.

_It's not possible nor is it probable. Demons do not love, demons do not feel, and demons do not care. _

A small breath passed the boy's lips. All he truly wanted was Sebastian to like him. He knew he failed every time he tried to express his feelings. He could only make it worse and no matter how hard he tried nothing unexpected came out of it. It usually ended with his butler bowing in respect and apologizing for a previous statement that did not anger Ciel at all. It was like a ticking time bomb. Ciel would sit there and prepare what he wanted to say, yet, something would shut his attempt down and he would end up frowning and yelling by the time it was over. He would never be able to tell Sebastian and truth no matter how easy it was to just say it. In a frantic attempt Ciel's fingers found his quill. He began to write on a blank piece of parchment, running his fingers through the soft feather in contemplation. He pieced each word together like a tapestry. If he could not tell Sebastian how he felt maybe he could write how he felt.

Ciel put his quill to the paper before he heard an odd noise, no doubt his incompetent servants destroying the manor yet again. The Earl of Phantomhive rolled his eyes in annoyance. The sound of shattering glass rang through the room as one of the antique mirrors on the far wall exploded. Ciel ducked under his desk quickly and looked up from a room-scattered with shards of sparkling glass. He slowly stood up and straightened himself as he walked to the mirror for a thorough inspection. The boy tapped his chin lightly in confusion "why ever did this just explode?" It took a moment for Ciel to realize that what was behind the remains of antique frame was a not solid. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity. In all his years he had never once witnessed anything like this, it was like something out of a HG Wells novel. It was like staring into liquid silver, something that appeared solid but was clearly a liquid. Ciel curiously reached his fingers through the phenomena, his fingers tingling at the foreign sensation. He pulled his hand back quickly and examined his fingers. He had expected some kind of residue but that was not the case. He felt odd and before long he was dizzy. He slowly staggered back to see a reflection of himself in the mirror. Ciel shook his head in a daze the reflection was distorted. He looked more timid and shy. He did not wear an eye patch but the defining features were the cat like. He had fangs like a kitten, blue grey cat ears and tail. A black collar dangled from around his neck, a silver medallion from that. It was Sebastian's contract symbol.

He watched the image become clearer before blackness took him. It crashed over him like a rolling wave. His body dropped to the floor like lead and left him breathless and then….

...

Nothing.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it, more to come soon. Please comment it's one of things that motivates me to continue these stories. If you like it let me know and if you would like to see more chapters.

Thank you everyone,

~Ciel Phantomhive


	2. A Lost Soul

Readers seemed to like this one so I decided to write another chapter. I am not quite sure how long this story will be but I hope you are all along for the ride. If you are a Kuroshitsuji fan and roleplayer please please please check out my roleplay forum. FF will not let me post a link so just message me if you are interested. I am the admin there. We are looking for new members to bring life to it. The only characters that are taken are Ciel and Sebastian and of course OC's are welcome as well. Kuroshitsuji does not belong to me obviously but to the amazing and inspiring Yanna Toboso. Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 2: A Lost Soul

The young earl awoke from his darkness slowly, cracking one eye open only to be flooded by a blinding light. He shut his eyes tightly to protect against the intruding beam and sat upright. His whole body was aching, his bones popping after a mild stretch. He was unaware of how long he had been indisposed but it felt like it had at least been a handful of hours. The boy's eyes began to water from his closed lids. A stinging sensation was causing him to wince like a kicked puppy as he rubbed vigorously at his strained eyes. His relief came only when a soft darkness shielded the harmful rays and left him trapped behind his closed eyelids. What had he witnessed before he had passed out? He had begun to write a letter explaining his feelings to a mischievous devil that he some how developed admiration and affection for. Then a mirror shattered to pieces leaving behind an otherworldly silvery phenomenon that he could not place. As soon as he decided to investigate the oddity he found himself dropping to the floor and into the out stretched arms of pure darkness. The young earl run shaking fingers though his blue grey locks slowly "am I dead I wonder." He sure felt as if he had died and woken up in a strange dream from the way the day was progressing so far. He groaned in annoyance before hearing footsteps from the hallway. They sounded familiar. The faint click clack of polished heels on a marble floor, the smell of spice and cinnamon growing closer and closer as the sound resonated just outside the door. Ciel paused for a moment in brief confusion on multiple counts. The first was the fact that the Phantomhive manor did not have marble floors in the hallways only in the bathrooms. It added a little more luxury and relaxation to the master bath, which Ciel enjoyed very much. The second was that the distinct smell of his butler could only be observed if he was right next to Ciel. In most cases it was if the demon whispered something in his ear or held and carried him. Ciel momentarily flushed at the thought. The last thing that came to mind was the fact that his eyes were sensitive to the light. It had never been so before and there were plenty of times in which the young Phantomhive awoke to blinding light in the morn.

In a moments notice Ciel's mismatched eyes fluttered open to survey his surroundings. He scanned the room with wary eyes until it hit him like a club to the head. He was not in his room. It was decorated in the Victorian style. The sheets were made of black silk, the bed spread a two toned red and black, and silver candelabras hung from the black wallpapered walls. There was dark wooded furniture everywhere and not a single piece of lightwood or mahogany adorned any of the furnishings in the room. Ciel stared at the dark red candles whose dripping wax had formed an eerie gothic hang on the sconces. It was like something out a horror novel, a very tasteful one nonetheless but still it had an air of uneasiness about it. All the black and red felt dark and foreboding as if Ciel had walked into a highly decorated version of Hell where the denizens where style savvy but based their decorating prowess on a funeral parlor. All the red reminded him of a certain demon's stunning ruby eyes but Ciel pushed the thought down. Sebastian never decorated his room most likely due to the fact he knew he would not be in Ciel's service long and that "making yourself at home" was rather pointless in particular if you did not sleep. It never really bothered Ciel until he actually thought about it more. Ciel's entire life was like a flickering candle to his butler, soon it wouldn't be long until the flame was snuffed out and like a cursed wanderer for all eternity Sebastian would just move on. It caused Ciel's chest to tighten slightly.

_How could I be so foolish, my naivety astounds even me sometimes, Sebastian would never look at me in any other way then a task to be completed with a hefty reward as compensation. I will always just be another useless human. A meal. A burden. I will never admit that it pains me to my core when I am so looked down on by you. Yet you don't care do you? I am a brat. A fool. A pest. My heart is breaking even though I never thought I would feel ever again. I crumble under your gaze and heart pounds when you're close by. Can you not see that? Can you not see through my facade? The vulnerability. The pain? Yet I want you by my side even if it does destroy my heart, mind, and soul. _

_Oh Sebastian… where are you? _

_Why can't I express these things to you? _

_Why can I not ask for your comfort in my time of need?_

_I need it… more then I care to admit_

_Please find me_

_Wherever you are. . . _

A knock coming from the door adjacent to a rather large grandfather clock started Ciel out of his internal struggles. He wanted to be free from his gothic horror like prison of black and red. He wanted to back in his own bed with his books and his paperwork, digging though another letter from Elizabeth about how much he would look adorable in certain colors. Ciel never understood the phrase that you did not know what you had until you lost it. Now he did. He was in a strange yet familiar place and it set his teeth on edge. The door opened gently to reveal the knocker from behind the dark wood of the door. Ciel nearly swore. It was not a human at all but a demon, evident by its giant black-feathered wings. The only reaction the young earl had was to scoot back up against the headboard. Yet again another demon had found and wanted his soul. Ciel was getting quite tired of it. When it walked into the room Ciel got a better look. He supposed it was a mild form of his true form to not scare Ciel into the next life, or lack there of. The demon wore form fitting leather pants, high-heeled stilettos that would put some girls to shame, more black leather for a top ripped in places that Ciel tried not to stare at, and tight black leather gloves that incased its upper arms. He had a stereotypical spaded demon tail, his eyes were glowing like raging fires of purple and pink, and from his unkempt messy long black hair was two wicked looking spiraled devil horns. Ciel wondered if Sebastian's true form, or some variation of, was this slutty. It amused the young earl for a moment to picture his ever dutiful and professional butler wearing such an outfit with a whip in his hand and a- . Ciel's musings stopped when the demon's lips curled into a gentle fanged smile "I'm sorry Ciel, I didn't mean to frighten you, I almost forgot about this." He gestured to himself in almost a seductive yet playful way. The boy just stared. Not only did this demon know his name but also he also distinctly smelt of a combination of cinnamon, chocolate, and honey. All smells he associated with one person and one person only, Sebastian.

As soon as Ciel had even a slight inclination to open his mouth the demon changed. He wore a white button down shirt, and normal black pants. His hair was neatly combed suddenly and his eyes had changed color. Ciel felt his breath hitch in the back of his throat. It was indeed _Sebastian_. Ciel's pale cheeks now turned a cherry red. He looked like a hand painted procaine doll that the artist accidently dipped his brush in red rather then a pale pink and began painting without notice. This had to be Sebastian yet his playful tone and concerned look was making Ciel wary. The boy's body tensed lightly when Sebastian came to climb up on the bed and sit next to Ciel. In most cases the earl would have pushed him away and scolded him severely but Ciel didn't want to. In fact he wanted to curl up in those arms and never be let go.

Sebastian's eyes rested on the boy in front of him. Ciel was tense and stiff. He knew the boy did not like his true form much and cursed himself internally for having forgot something so monumentally important. The demon's eyes flooded with concern, Ciel seemed so distant, so pained, so shocked. It caused his heart to contract. Did Ciel not have the same kind of affection any longer for him? Did he scare Ciel too much on accident and he thought of him as a type of horrifying monster? It took a while for the awkward silence to pass between them "Ciel are you alright? You are not acting yourself, you seem very far away… distant." Out of a gesture of affection Sebastian began to rub the boy's grey blue cat ears gently. Normally the action would make him purr and curl up next to him. This time it did the opposite.

Ciel pulled back violently and gasped. He had not noticed it before from all the shock but the reflection he had seen earlier. He had been turned into that reflection, a shy vulnerable neko boy. _THIS WAS A NIGHTMARE! _Ciel's blue grey tail with a white tip puffed up in horror "I am a cat!?" He felt his ears drop on his head to stare up into confused red eyes. They were Sebastian's eyes to be sure no one had such stunning ones but there was so much emotion in them. Nothing was guarded or locked from Ciel's perception. It was as if Sebastian was just as vulnerable as himself.

The boy's outburst startled the demon. Ciel was usually a quiet boy who only told Sebastian about his true emotions and vulnerabilities. He never once had an outburst of such magnitude. He held the boy next to him tightly as he ran his fingers through soft blue locks. At first Ciel's body was stiff but it didn't take long for the boy to melt into the arms holding him so tenderly "Ciel why are you so distraught? All humans have animal like features… you were born this way does it bother you so?" He stared into pools of blue gently. They were the only eyes that could extinguish the maddened and devilish flame of such a ruthless demon king. Only Ciel made him feel the way he did and he knew there would never been anyone else. Ciel was his pride and joy and he treated Ciel like a prince, rightfully so, the neko captured him every time they were alone. This day, however, was different "you know I would do anything for you when not under watchful eyes, I am king after all. You are safe with me you do know that right? I don't care what the other servants have been spreading in the way of rumors they are not true. You're my water to my fire Ciel… I need you, you do understand that correct?"

Ciel felt his heart beat painfully within his chest "y…yes." He did not know why he had actually answered but his soft spot for all the affections and attention he was receiving caused him to melt like butter. Sebastian had said that he was born with these cat like features. That was not possible was it? It was as if all his dreams had come true in one hour. Sebastian cared about him, loved him even, and needed him. He was given an irreplaceable value even if he did have to deal with being a neko.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile "I am glad, why don't you rest kitten?" He noticed the boy didn't react to the nickname. His grip tightened on the young earl and sighed against sensitive cat ears "Ciel… today… after you went out without me I… I thought you had been killed. They told me your body was found bloodied and lifeless… I…I couldn't bare to lose you. Please never go out without me ever again. It was a miracle that I did not deserve that I found you laying in an antique shop next to a broken mirror. I thought I lost you forever." Red eyes rested gently on the boy's sleeping form. He had heard none of what he had said. The boy lay sleeping in his arms, his cat tail curled against Sebastian's leg and his head resting in the crook of Sebastian's neck. He sighed heavily and closed his eyes as well. It was moments like this he always cherished.

Phantomhive manor: 12:45 PM

Sebastian's time in the kitchen was taking longer then he had anticipated. He had made a rather large cake for a rather large number of guests attending the Phantomhive fundraiser for orphans later in the week. Since he was in fact a demon he could prepare the dessert early without it becoming stale or tasteless. He knew if he did not meet his young master expectations then he was sure to hear an earful from the young earl. Sebastian gently removed his apron upon setting a cart for his young master's lunch. He had paperwork stacked on top of his desk that seemed a mile high. It would have looked like the young master was building a replica of London out of all his documents. It looked like a boy playing with too big of duties, Sebastian mused internally. He made his way upstairs rather quickly as a good butler should. Something felt, off. It was as if not a living soul was behind the large door to the study. A gentle knock solidified this fact as it rang hollow leaving no angered or busy earls accusations of time in its wake. He had been nearly an hour late with Ciel's lunch because of the cake yet he heard nothing. Red eyes turned to narrow slits as Sebastian's white glove clad hands pushed the wooden door open gently. Ciel's paperwork was left undone, piles of it still lay wait for his young master's signature. It was like a ghost town. Sebastian would know since he had caused much of the death and destruction of the Middle Ages with the Black Death that spread across Europe. The streets were empty and void of life just as Ciel's office was as of present "young master?" He turned his head to see the remains of broken glass on the floor. There was no blood.

Sebastian spent the rest of the afternoon searching every single room within the vast Phantomhive estate. It took only minutes since he was in a panic. In all his years in service to Ciel he could always feel the presence of his soul.

_There was nothing_

_Ciel was…_

_GONE_

* * *

_~Hope you all enjoyed. Leave me feedback. This chapter took a while to write but I really enjoyed it. Let me hear your thoughts about how this is going to play out. I would love to get some speculation. I will give you a hint. It is not anything you will come up with truly ~Ciel _


	3. A confession

Chapter 3: A Confession

_2:00 PM Phantomhive manor_

If it had not been for the fact that the manors idiotic collection of servants were on a long over due vacation, if it were up to the demon he would make it permanent, he would not have torn apart the study and the various guestrooms. Ciel was always a constant to the butler. No mater what, Ciel's presence could always be felt even from long distances. This was not an ordinary occurrence and so the demon butler was in a panic. He would not have been caught dead in such an unstable emotional state but his priorities were on finding the whereabouts of his young master. How pathetic of him. He was beginning to act very human as of late and though it was not a bad thing it tended to get on his nerves. He supposed the young Phantomhive had something to do with the way he now experienced the world. The raven-haired demon smiled slightly to him. Yes that was what Ciel did to him on a daily basis. In a now calmer state of mind the raven began to check the manor over for another time to make sure he had not missed anything. In his panic like anxiety it was quite possible that something was clearly over looked.

_4:00PM Phantomhive manor_

In all his centuries dealing with human contractors and be chained to them if you will, Sebastian was baffled. He knew something was wrong. The thing that was most curious in the study was the shards of the broken mirror with no blood to stain the shattered tips. Humans were creatures of emotion, which sent Sebastian to get a sick feeling in his stomach. He decided to investigate the desk again in an attempt to prove his theory wrong. One small piece of parchment was crumbled up next to the quill on Ciel's desk. Sebastian knew the boy to well to assume that he just set the scrap off to the side. His young master was meticulous and highly organized. NOTHING was ever out of place in Ciel's study, ever. The anxious butler opened the piece with white clad fingertips. It was not a note at all but a flow of consciousness written on a piece of paper with various words scribbled out to replace new ones. What he read made the pit forming in this stomach worse.

_To Sebastian Michaelis Head Butler of the Phantomhive Estate:_

_Sebastian… I… have such a hard time telling you how I feel. I think maybe its because I know your reaction will tear me apart. You don't mean to be cruel with your __words __, I really believe you don't __I really hope you don't__. The truth is that over the __months time __years of your employment I have grown to have certain… feelings. I would never be able to tell you how I feel so I thought I might try writing it down. It is hard for me to admit anything but you already know that.__ I feel so vulnerable so lost in how I feel. __You are the one I have always trusted. I hope that I can confide in you as well. I truly don't know what I want anymore. __The flame __The lust I had for revenge is so small now. I feel as though I have lost __everyone __everything. My __life _existence _just feels so forced and pointless. The truth is that I have __affection admiration for you __Sebastian I love you. I know you will laugh… or use it against me. I understand that is just the way you are I suppose. I ask that you try not to for my sake. I know you hate me with a passion and it burdens my heart to think of you hating me so. I don't have much to live for anymore… its too hard._

_I love you Sebastian,_

_Ciel Phantomhive _

The demon had never been so shaken in his entire eternity. Ciel had written the feelings of his inner most heart of this small scrap of paper. The boy had said he loved him, that he was afraid, and that he felt his life had no one use. Sebastian's heart felt crushed behind his ribcage. He had caused Ciel's pain and heartbreak. How could he look at his young master again after what he just read? The demon shook his head slowly; he was going to find Ciel even if it took his last shred of energy, yet he still feared the worse. Ciel would not have taken his life had he? He felt sick to his stomach as he walked over to the mirror.

_Ciel… where are you?!_

* * *

Hi all sorry for the late update. I have been getting a lot of positive feedback on this particular story this time. It makes my day when you guys post comments so please do so if you think I should continue. This chapter I wanted to focus more on Sebastian then Ciel and the world in which he has found himself in. To not make it super confusion I have added time stamps whenever Sebastian from Ciel's world is present. That may have to change later but for now it works. Hope you enjoy it and more will be on the way. On a side note I thought it was really important to have this in a separate chapter that is why it is so short.

~Ciel


	4. Parallels

Chapter 4: Parallels

It had been a few days since the young earl had been transported to the strange otherworldly universe. He knew it was not his own world but there were things within this bizarre rendition that were similar. Ciel had begun to make it a routine to pick out all the things that were different. The first and most important difference was Sebastian. Instead of a spiteful, sarcastic, and fake facade Ciel would sit and listen to the demon's feelings, his likes and dislikes, his fears, and loves. He showered the blue haired boy with affection and love. It was all of Ciel's dreams came true in a mater of a few days.

Instead of trying to figure out the rules and the laws of this new inverted land Ciel decided to play the amnesia card. The Sebastian that Ciel had grown so fond of in such a short time was actually king. The world was not run by humans but by demons. Humans were pets, slaves, and servants in this world. Demons made contracts with humans and not the other way around. Apparently Ciel's parents in this world were killed in a raid by a group of rouge demons out of control. He had been an orphan at the age of ten and Ciel had been roaming around the streets with nowhere to go. The story pulled on the boy's heart strings even though it was not his own. Sebastian continued with telling his story stating that he took pity on the poor lonely boy that had no one and nothing to call his own. He took the ten year old in and showed him how to cook, clean, and much more before making him a servant in the mansion until he was old enough. Over the years their bond had grown stronger and stronger. He treated Ciel less and less like a servant but rather a friend. His friendship grew into affection until it grew into something more. The very thought of the heart warming story was breaking Ciel's heart. He only wished it was his story to be apart of. The Ciel from this world was dead or lost from what Sebastian had said previously when he had first met the confused "former" earl.

Ciel laid snuggly in the demon's arms now as they rested on his large throne. Only those that had business or an appointment with the king would be able to enter the room so Sebastian took every opportunity to be with his kitten. Ciel's new cat like tail had become a sort of amusement for the demon king. It calmed the young boy when he ran his fingers over the soft fur. It made his eyelids heavier and heavier until fluttering pale lids hid stormy cobalt eyes. A soft purr resonated from the boy's small frame. He fell into a soothing deep sleep with a smile gracing pink rosy lips.

The watchful demon waited for the young boy to be completely asleep before picking him up and placing him on their now shared bed. The boy was just like a sleepy kitten, even his tail swayed back and forth through peaceful dreams. His facial features were almost angelic in appearance and seemed to emanate a soft light. The boy's soul was clearly reflected in his appearance. He had given the young earl exactly what he wanted and dreamed of. Every minute he would be by his side and give him anything he desired and wished for. It took a little time for the young boy to realize the fact that he was in his wildest dreams and to trust the demon but it had worked. He was truly happy and that was all he needed.

_4:45 AM Phantomhive manor_

The ruby-eyed demon lay slumped on the couch in the foyer. In his entirety of his eternity he had never felt so helpless. What was worse was the fact that he felt how Ciel might have felt with their contract, helpless. The boy on his own was no threat, far from and even though his intelligence and propensity for mischief was. Ciel's power all came from the now highly distraught demon slumped and exhausted on the couch. Sebastian had never felt so disheveled in his entire service to Ciel. His hair was messed up and all over the place, sticking out haphazardly. He had run his fingers through his hair multiple times. In most respects it was his way of showing annoyance but it had now become an obsessive anxious reaction. His normally clean crisp butler coat was strewn over the back of a nearby pillow and his pressed white shirt was crumbled. The demon's once perfectly buttoned shirt was open widely past the collarbone and his vest though perfectly buttoned was just as crumbled as his shirt. He did not know what to do and his options were wearing thinner and thinner.

He finally knew what he had to do and he did not like the option one bit. It took only seconds for the butler to straighten up his appearance. He was not going to let Undertaker make a fool out of him for looking like he was in a panic. He appeared in front of the Undertaker's shop in a matter of moments looking completely composed before growling out for a moment "Undertaker." He did not in the least like the silver haired shinigami that Ciel had gone to on a numerous amount of occasions for assistance in his cases. The shinigami was not to be trusted and he certainly did not want to ask for his assistance, it was above his pride as a demon. Both of them were on opposite sides of the court. Sebastian used and took souls for his own food source while the shinigami interfered and took them when their time was up. In most cases they would try their hardest to avoid each other but under Ciel's employment he had to put his pride in check. He especially did NOT want to deal with, what Sebastian referred to as the circus, the group consisting of William T. Spears, Grell Sutcliff, and Ronald Knox. He stared at the sign for a moment and sighed in dismay. He needed to find Ciel and Undertaker would most likely have some kind of inclination as to what happened to him, with an overwhelming amount of reluctance he entered the shop.

_I will find you soon Ciel _

_I promise_

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don't think Sebastian is excited about meeting with Undertaker. He finds him more of a necessary nuisance in this case. I wanted to do a comparison between the two worlds by putting both Ciel's and Sebastian's perspectives in this chapter. I hope its not too confusing. I am going to be trying to update every Monday if I can. I am putting Why Me on hiatus right now because unlike this one, I don't have a definitive end to it so I may jump back and forth between the two of them. Enjoy!

~Ciel


	5. Hidden Within

~*bows apologetically* I know I have taken so long to update but college had been a lot of work so I have been unable to write anything let alone sleep. I appreciate all the watchers that are still sticking with me through this whole process and I hope to give you more frequent updates in the future. Even though I cannot promise anything. I hope you enjoy this new chapter and feel free to comment below! Your comments and PM's keep my writing. Of course Kuroshitsuji is property of the amazing Yanna senpai. I really do enjoy writing these and I hope I have more time to do so. On another note I have been getting a lot of positive feedback on my work but I have also gotten some negative. I have gotten comments that I am making Ciel too vulnerable and weak. In my opinion I try to work off the phycological effect that emotions and struggles have on Ciel. It's not perfect but I am trying to emulate the Ciel I know from the manga not the anime. Which in my opinion vary greatly. Anyway I hope you enjoy! 3

~Ciel

* * *

Stranded on the Other Side chapter 5: Hidden Within

Greyish blue hair, cobalt blue eyes, a small petite figure, pale skin, flushed cheeks, and rosy lips all traits of the young Phantomhive now attained while being stuck in some sort of parallel universe. He now loved everything about the world, about this version of Sebastian, but he did not belong here. The Ciel of this world had perished somehow and now the Earl of Phantomhive was the replacement. He felt so conflicted with his desires. He shook his head lightly in dismay. He was happy for once in this life but he felt it was not his happiness to have. It was slowly crushing his heart to the point that he could barely stand. The Sebastian back home was probably in a panic as to Ciel's whereabouts and not for the reason the boy wished "where is my perfect soul? What happened to my meal?" Ciel mocked lightly. He growled in irritation and anger. That was all Sebastian cared about, "meal this…. Souls that… that's all you care about you selfish no good-" Sebastian rounded the corner when he heard Ciel's shouting "Ciel what's wrong?" The boy turned his head in shock "Sebastian I am sorry… I just." The raven-haired king sat on the bed and took one of the boy's pale hands "you do not need to apologize but I want to know what is troubling you."

Ciel looked up with big mismatched eyes and his cat ears pined to the side of his head in unease "I'm afraid to say." This Sebastian was kind and considerate. He loved Ciel and rained affection down on him all the days that he had been thrown into this strange new reality. This Sebastian was also king of Hell which Ciel could only infer that he was, well, the first fallen angel. He was still a demon. How would the demon take the news if his Ciel that he had been showering with affection were an imposter? He was afraid that it would be his head if he mentioned it. Why was he always stuck in these situations? Would he understand after explaining what his world was like? Would he send Ciel back? Would he accuse me of killing the other Ciel? These were all questions pressing on the young Earl's thoughts as he stared into ruby red eyes. Ciel had normally made it a habit to compare his demonic butler's eyes to that of a ruby or a garment; even the color of blood, but this Sebastian's eyes seemed more fiery more demonic. There was something hidden in its depths that he had not seen in _his_ Sebastian in a very long time. The boy paused pushing his way through the confines of his subconscious, _why do I call him mine?_ Though it was true the late Earl of Phantomhive technically owned the demon; Ciel always considered the possession as a lease of sorts. Once the payment was fulfilled the tenant would vacate the room or in this case his soul would vacate his physical body. Thus ending his mortal life.

"Ciel?" A soothing rich voice snapped him out of his reverie. He shook his head for a moment before hanging it in dismay "oh I'm sorry Sebastian I was thinking… I am fine just lost in the past" he paused "is all". He heard a slight sigh above him before feeling arms wrap around his body from behind. It was clear that the demon king was getting frustrated with Ciel keeping to himself, something he had found out the other Ciel did not do. He felt his heart nearly leap out of his chest as hot breath swirled over the top of his ear.

The demon smirked lightly as his grip tightened on the boy "You know Ciel you cannot keep anything from me, in fact I get the impression your afraid, surely you would not be afraid of me?" He felt the whole boy's body stiffened and go rigid before chuckling lightly "you did not think that I wouldn't notice did you?" Ciel gave no response but his body language said it all, he had known there was something wrong with this Ciel from the first moment he had found the boy a few days earlier "I will give you to the count of five to explain yourself to me".

Everything seemed to stop in one motion. The clock that normally cheerfully ticked opposite to the door seemed to be frozen. Everything around him seemed to freeze and slowly his own body was being engulfed by cold. His blood began to chill, his body shuttered, and worst of all it was all in his head. The psychological torture was enough to drive anyone mad. Ciel had known, in his time in the Queen's service he had gone to asylums, mad houses all searching for hidden answers on various cases. In the beginning he had mused that even the most insane patient in one of these places would have actually turned out to be the sanest of them all. Only the people around him, the oblivious human beings that went on with their everyday lives never once questioning the supernatural pointed fingers at the "insane".

1…2…3…..4…

Ciel quickly felt time start again. The demon's threatening voice was in his ear, counting down slowly expecting a response. He had to make up a lie. _No, that would never work_. Even in his own universe Sebastian had always stated that he could never tell lies and would know if Ciel was telling any himself. He had to tell the truth, be it on his head "I…. I was not trying to fool you." Surprised at his own choice of words he continued, "my name is Ciel, yes, but I am not the boy you took in so long ago. I come from another world where things are . . . different from here."

The demon pulled back and rested his chin on Ciel's bluish grey locks. They were just as soft as he remembered, like resting your head on a soft pillow "I see, well I am glad that you told me the truth. I knew there was something amiss from the very start, the Ciel I know would never be as composed as you nor would he build up a wall to shelter his own inner struggles." He closed his eyes before sighing sadly "I suppose I was too hopeful that my Ciel was still very much alive and well. I saw his body but when I saw you I desperately hoped I had been fooled by a lesser demon that may have tried to steal you from me. I do hope that I was not making you uncomfortable in treating you the way I have."

Ciel was astounded and slowly turned around to face the king "you not furious with me? You don't want to lock me in a dungeon and torture me to death?" He could not believe the casual tone this demon was taking. He had admitted to being an imposter, to having lied this entire time and yet his only reaction was grief for the real neko that was killed. He felt his heart begin to hurt painfully.

The king felt Ciel shift slightly and moved his head and opened his eyes in response "Why ever do you think such a thing? You have a rather gruesome and vivid imagination Ciel. I can only imagine that is due to something in your past that you wish not to discuss with me." He shook his head in dismay "I am not going to hurt you, in fact I have to say I rather enjoy your company. You are different then the boy I once knew but you still are very much alike. You say that you come from another world. How different is this world from the one you currently call home?"

The Earl relaxed immediately. He should have known that this was not the Sebastian he was so used to being taunted by "I'm just so used to" he looked off to the side, pretending that the antique Victorian floral wallpaper was more interesting then the demon that had now tilted his head in curiosity. The same velvet like voice poured over his thoughts forcing him to look up. It was a simple question, yet why couldn't he answer? He had spent countless hours, days, months, and years perfecting his façade, the fearless Earl of Phantomhive, strong, hardened, and most of all, heartless. The answer was right on the tip of his tongue "I am so used to being tortured by. . ." He was not going to say it. He was not going to give the demon, even though he was in a whole other dimension, the satisfaction of breaking him down. He was strong and yet weak? He was kind and yet evil? _Who is the true Ciel Phantomhive?_ Without warning the words poured from his lips that he never thought he would ever say in his entire existence on this god forsaken earth "someone I care deeply for, even perhaps love. Someone that no matter the outcome I will be nothing but a means to an end to and I can hardly bare it. Someone that can not understand the complexity and importance of human emotion or compassion. A demon that not only reminds me of my demise but also how much satisfaction I will be giving him in the end when he tears the soul from my body." He looked away quickly trying to shake the weakness away. He was Ciel Earl of Phantomhive, The Queens Guard Dog, and most successful superintendent of justice within the underworld of London's darkest places. How low had he fallen? How pathetic had his emotions made him become?

He slowly reached out to pull the distraught Ciel's eyes back to his own "now I understand. In your world you have made a contract with a demon, not the other way around. He constantly reminds you of your pain and even more so now that you feel more for him then you anticipated. You hide behind a wall of indifference, revenge, and rage hoping that you will not have to show any weakness or cracks within the foundation of the walls you have built for yourself. Yet you're suffering. Ciel having and sharing emotions is what makes you human, never forsake that, otherwise…" He smiled gently and patted the boy on the head "you would be just like a demon yourself."

Cobalt blue eyes widened, not only had this Sebastian pegged his struggles but also his psychological mindset as well "there is nothing I can do, for once in my very short life I am lost. If I tell Sebastian he will kill me and eat me right away, betraying and hiding my emotions behind a grinning mask of lies and treachery is not a choice it is a mater of survival. I have no choice but to be cruel and calculating, he has made me into this…this person I don't even know, someone I cant face in a mirror or see in a photograph. I am walking the tightrope over a black precipice. If I slip I will die. If I stay on the path the rope will be cut before I reach the other side and I will fall into darkness and die. My very existence is haunted by the shadow of death, a shadow that called forth with the rage, the hatred, and the revenge inside of my soul. There is nothing for me in this world but the inevitability of a gruesome and terrifying end."

Without hesitation he pulled Ciel against him and wrapped his arms tightly around his small frame. He brushed his lips again one of the two grey blue cat ears that now adorned Ciel's head "then he is fool." He pulled back to look Ciel in the eyes. This boy was not frightened of death as much as he was terrified of losing his life and his heart to the one he trusted most in this world "He does not know or understand how lucky he is to be able to be with you. He does not know how empty he would feel when you no longer were in his meaningless eternity. It is beyond me and yet perhaps the demons in your world are akin to the angels in ours. They cannot feel or express any form of emotion. They are mindless soldiers serving their own cause. In this world so few angles have attained the full spectrum of human emotion. Those that have are known as fallen angles. You see Ciel, we treat humans differently because they are us and we are them. A human soul so twisted with despair and desire will one day become a demon. Very few demons are born they are made. I now know why you were so afraid to tell me the truth. This demon you made a contract with is my universal counterpart is he not?"

Ciel could not help but let his eyes flutter closed as he listened to the king speak "yes he is." All the tension in his body had melted away leaving only comfort and warmth. A feeling he only had with a very reluctant Sebastian and even then it felt more forced. How could they be so dramatically different? His body was so tired and weary from the stress that he felt himself lean against Sebastian's chest for support "I wish you were my Sebastian." He curled closer feeling the soft pull of darkness against his weary eyelids. Soon he had fallen asleep in a mater of moments held by warm arms before hearing a gentle whisper against his ear.

"_As you wish, My Lord"_

_5:00 PM Undertakers Shop_

Sebastian was at his wits end. He had turned over the entire mansion looking for any trace of his young master only to find a floor covered in shimmering glass shards with not even a single drop of blood. He was at a loss and now he stood in the one place that he dreaded the most, Undertakers shop. He had no time for the shinigami's games and he refused to take part in any of his antics. He growled between grit teeth in an effort to calm himself before placing his pristinely white-gloved fingers over the door knob. As if he was expected the door slowly flew open to reveal the dimly lit room hidden within. To the normal trained eye it was the typical funeral parlor that is except for the Undertakers various chemistry like vials and bottles that lined the walls. Even by a demon's standards Undertaker's decorating taste was unsavory but perhaps that was because he had been under Ciel's employment for so long that only refined, elegant, and lavish décor was acceptable "Undertaker I require your assistance." Ruby eyes scanned the room slowly before a dark shape appeared from behind the counter, Undertaker no doubt.

"Fufufufu my my what brings the ever dutiful butler of Phantomhive here all alone this evening hum?" Undertaker flashed his classic grin at the demon standing just over the threshold of the doorway. Sebastian looked especially sharply dressed as usual but his eyes betrayed his appearance. Desperation ran through those blood red eyes. Undertaker could tell the demon was straining under the pressure to keep it together "It's clear that you would never come alone therefore the young Earl has disappeared it would seem?"

Sebastian was about to light Undertaker's silver hair on fire but restrained himself from doing so. The shinigami knew more then he was letting on and it was making his anger boil very near the surface "tell me what you know and how I can get CIEL BACK NOW!" His eyes turned to slits in aggravation.

Undertaker pulled a biscuit out from a container to his right before leaning his elbows on the counter. He had never seen the Phantomhive butler so flustered and angry before, it was quite a sight to behold "Oh?" he replied with a mouth full of the dog shaped biscuit, "When did you get permission to refer to the young Earl by his Christian name Mr. butler? Have you finally felt that your contractor is a human being rather then a piece of meat?" Oh that would get the demon fired up. He knew that he would not kill him and it was just too much fun to play with a leashed dog without a master, especially one as powerful as the demon standing before him "I suppose I wont be receiving any laughs today, what a pity."

Sebastian snapped before slamming his fist on the counter, successfully cracking it in half "I don't have time for your games! Tell me were Ciel is NOW!" He noticed Undertaker's grin returning which just made his blood boil even more "I am going to give you one second to help me or I will. . ." He was cut off by huff.

Undertaker shrugged his shoulders "I can't very well tell you what happened to the young Earl if I know nothing about the situation. He has not died so therefore my information is limited, however, if you enlighten me on some details then I am more then happy to help you find your precious master."

Sebastian took a deep breath and nodded. He had never been this flustered or stressed about a contractor in his entire existence, why was Ciel so different. It was true that Ciel possessed a soul that out shown every human's by leap and bounds but that was not the only reason he felt so different. Ciel was stronger then the humans he had encountered in his youth and yet just being around him was like a light. Normally demons would shy away from it but Sebastian was drawn to it. Ciel had changed him and his outlook on human lives. He was a monster in their eyes, something he had never truly believed himself but Ciel had made him question. This master that he had bound himself to was the one he wanted the most and now he was starting to realize that it wasn't just about his soul anymore "I need to find him. He disappeared into thin air and even I cannot sense him. I overturned the estate looking for any trace but I found nothing. The only thing out of place was in his study. There were glass shards everywhere but not a single sign of a struggle or confrontation. There was no blood were he might have been cut and yet the mirror was not broken."

Undertaker shook his head. He knew exactly what this was and if it was what he so believed he needed to be shown proof of it right away. He looked at Sebastian, now calmed down and leaning his head in his hands. If anyone saw him this way he would have mistaken the demon for a normal human in desperate search of something precious that had been taken from him "I need to see this mirror you are referring to, if it is what I suspect your young master cannot be detected because he is no longer in this realm of existence."

Sebastian lifted his head. He knew of the other realms, in fact Hell itself was a realm of its own but even then if Ciel had been pulled into Hell then he would have detected it. Other realms were like other worlds; some were even created as prisons. He nodded before appearing with Undertaker in the Phantomhive study. Just as he had left it prior to ransacking the entire manor there was glass shards sparkling on the rug and the antique mirror that loomed overhead. His train of thought was interrupted by a revelation from the silver haired Undertaker who was now inspecting the mirror with a look of concern marring his inhuman features. Undertaker's long black fingernails ran over the intricate molding. To humans, or in this case, a distraught demon butler, it seemed normal and not at all a piece to raise suspicions "Where did the earl find this mirror?"

Sebastian put his forefinger to his chin in thought "I believe it was gift, however, the sender seemed very keen on getting rid of it."

He looked the mirror over again and frowned "I am surprised you failed to notice Mr. Butler that this mirror is not normal and should have most certainly realized that it's also not as it appears. You seem to have skipped over it as a minor detail or perhaps someone did not want you to see it for its true self." He eyed the carpet where the butler had first seen the broken glass "tell me what do you see?"

Sebastian huffed in annoyance "I see broken glass littering the floor just as I told you moments ago."

Undertaker shook his head in dismay "that would explain why you failed to check the most obvious place. Take another look at the glass but concentrate, use your power if necessary for broken glass is not what I see."

Ruby eyes returned to the carpet. It took a moment but the image of the glass started to shift and dissolve like paint thinner being poured over a colored canvas, washing away the top layer and revealing the second. What lay before him was not glass at all but chains, chains that had been broken. They were no ordinary chains either "this is. . ." He quickly brought his attention to the mirror once again. As the image slowly melted away he felt his heart nearly stop.

_NO THIS CAN'T BE!? . . . _


	6. The Mirror

~Here it is! Another chapter for your reading pleasure! I really enjoyed writing this one. I need to do more fluff but I will in due time. I am going to write a little warning if those of you are squeamish by graphic writing. It gets a little dark here so I had to make it a little gruesome. I personally think it is tame but I wanted to give the heads up anyway. I will try and post as much as I can as I have stated before! I hope you enjoy and your comments/reviews are what keep me writing!

~Ciel

* * *

Stranded on the Other Side chapter 6: The Mirror

_Phantomhive Manor 5:15PM_

In all his time serving under Ciel, Sebastian suddenly collapsed to his knees in weakness. Only to earn a disapproving glare by the silver haired shinigami that seemed to be slightly concerned himself. Why would Undertaker care about his Young Master's whereabouts? Sure the blue-eyed Earl had employed the less then savory shinigami but surely he could find someone else that needed eyes in the Underworld. He seemed to have his lithe fingers tightly wrapped around the rosary chain that adorned his black robes. The demon squinted his eyes in curiosity, however, now was not the time panic. In a mater of moments the Head Butler of the Phantomhive Estate, now completely composed as he was trained to do, walked over to the mirror. He now saw it for its true self…

_Alternate Universe: Time Unknown_

Ciel had quickly fallen asleep in the demon king's arms. It was warm and safe, a feeling that he so rarely attained. He supposed the other Sebastian would still be in a panic to find him, but he didn't care "serves the bastard right." He felt warm breath on the back of his neck as he said the words sleepily.

The demon chucked again the pale skin of Ciel's neck "I do hope you are not referring to me." He noticed the almost horrified expression of the little Earl when he spun around. He chuckled again "not to worry Ciel I know you were not talking about me, after all you seem quite comfortable enough to just fall asleep in the arms of the King of Hell. Most would have one eye open." He smiled gently and patted the boy on the head. This Ciel was clearly more cautious and calculating unlike the other, however, if you earned his trust it seemed he would open up more and more." _That is something I will have to take note of_.

In his entire existence he had never felt so embarrassed "y…. your just warm is all think nothing of it." His now rosy cheeks clearly contradicted his words. Normally Ciel would have smirked and made some sort of smart retort, showing his prowess from not only verbal games but also intellectual ones. This was different. Though he felt more comfortable around this new Sebastian that treated him with kindness and affection, Ciel still felt uneasy. In fact he felt exhausted, as if his very life force and will were being sucked out of him. His sleepless nights were a walk in the park compared to this maelstrom of conflicting emotions and desires he was currently facing "You still look like him, you know, so I suppose I naturally trust you." He received a grin from the king above him.

The King removed himself from their shared bed and straightened his collar "I see, tell me Ciel do you like it here? Do you like living with me?" Perhaps he was posing the question too soon; humans were known to regard affection-based forwardness as a turn off. He was sure Ciel was happier here just from their talk the previous night "I do apologize if I am being too forward in asking such a question."

Ciel heard the words but took a moment to register them. _Did he just ask me if I wanted to stay here? Stay with him?_ The young Earl felt his heart ready to pound out of his chest. What was he supposed to say? If he said yes then maybe he could attain happiness with this new Sebastian. If he said no then he would have to return to the blood and darkness only to have his soul ripped out by the person he not only trusted the most, but even… loved? He felt his eyes begin to water. _NO I will not cry! I am Ciel Phantomhive! I… I… can't…_

The demon noticed the boy's glassy eyes. He was about to cry, but why? Even though he understood human emotion better then any of his kind he still was perplexed by the human heart and how it caused such a reaction. He got on his knees and placed his own hands over small trembling ones "Ciel don't cry, I beg of you. I did not mean to make you upset or hurt you, I only asked because I feel that my life would be empty without you in it. I can understand why you would want to return to your world, you feel like you are an outcast here. Its not natural to you."

Ciel felt warmth embrace him. Sebastian, no the king, was hugging him tightly. He was trying his best to comfort Ciel in his struggles, something the other Sebastian would not even attempt "I don't know what to do. I want to find happiness in my life and yet I would abandon Sebastian if I did. I am a man of my word, I owe him my soul for his service I cannot just abandon him but I also…. I don't want to die." He felt his own body betray his strength and before long he was burning his face gently against the demon's clean white shirt "you're a dream come true for me."

The demon King wanted to growl slightly. This other version of him was down right cruel even by demon standards. To take advantage of such a broken boy and use him as some kind of pawn was low even for his standards. Perhaps it's because of Ciel's appearance but it seemed that his personality was rubbing off on him as well. He did not want to see Ciel cry, nor did he want see him suffer. This Sebastian the boy talked so much of was a fool to waste such a precious life "Ciel why don't you rest? You don't have to make a decision and I understand your sense of loyalty, however, isn't your own happiness more important? Isn't that what you want?" He ran his fingers through soft grey locks, playing with a kitten ear while he was at it.

All the tired Earl could do was nod his head gently and look up. His eyes were red and puffy from having cried and tear marks stained his cheeks. They looked like painted lines in the face of an expertly crafted porcelain doll. A doll that could easily shatter into a thousand pieces all over the tile if accidently dropped. No matter how hard the boy tried this was an inevitable fact. He thought his heart had been hardened but in truth it was the exact opposite. A broken doll, a fitting analogy for a boy that looked as effeminate as he did. He slowly laid his head against the soft pillows. It felt like his head was resting on a gentle cloud as his eyes slowly closed. He noticed the demon King had left to take care of business, not that the boy was surprised. He assumed that running a realm of supernatural beings could not be an easy task. _Did he want to stay with the king? Or return to where he belonged? Where do I belong? _As before he felt his body stiffen as if being constricted before being forcefully pulled under into darkness of sleep.

_Phantomhive Manor 5:30PM_

Ciel was a tough boy as Sebastian had encountered on numerous occasions, but this was a situation that he had never been faced with before. Ciel's tortured past would cause complications and even might break the boy. The mirror before him was one of legend, though he knew of its existence that still did not explain why it was given to Ciel in the first place. Sebastian had known that the boy was troubled and yet put up a mile high wall in order to confine himself to his own subconscious. It is a dangerous notion for any human or creature alike. To be trapped in ones mind with no way to exit was just another form of insanity. You cannot run from yourself and you certainly cannot reason with yourself either. What stood before the odd pair was at first what appeared to be an antique mirror, perhaps from the Rococo period of fine art. Ciel always had a taste for the lavish so it was no surprise he asked to have it hung in the study. What gave way, however, caused the entire visage of the mirror to twist and change. It was truly apiece worthy of its legendary namesake. It's rim, one decorated with ornate gold flowers of various sizes twisted into carved skulls of different kinds. Some of the inlays were human, some animal, some even of his own kind. Their black sockets stared vacantly into the distance as if they were petrified for all eternity, twisted black briars and thorns made there way to decorate the rest of the mirror only the stains of blood could be seen against its pearly white depths. Two skeletal wings rose over the center surrounding a skull unknown to human kind. Only had it been mentioned in legend and here the skull stood. It's different colored gem eyes stared menacingly downward to warn any who approached. To the humans of this world it was the skull of Cerberus. A three headed hellhound that guarded the gates to the Underworld in Greek mythos. It's first set of eyes, closest to the left, shown with fiery garnets, the second, closest to the right, burned with tanzanite eyes that sparkled and seemed to crackle with terrifying energy, and the third, the center skulls eyes bore yellow tourmaline that seemed to glow with an eerie yellow light.

Undertaker examined the mirror as well taking his time to stare at the various depictions of skulls that inlay the entire length of the full size mirror "Mr. Butler do you know what this mirror is?" He had assumed the demon would know about it to some degree. Even he did not know too much about it other then the fact the last time it was seen it was within the gates of Hell behind the vault of the ever-elusive demon king.

Sebastian knew this mirror and knew it well. He turned to Undertaker and nodded "Speculum Damni Cordis." He returned his attention back to the ominous mirror before speaking again " loosely translated it is the Mirror of Lost Souls. The same mirror that the King of Hell himself used to banish the greater demon Azaroth because of his insubordination and blood lust. He was a demon of greed and lust. A demon that could not be held in the normal confines of the deepest prisons in Hell. Sebastian felt his fist tighten enough to draw blood in his palms "Azaroth preys on those that feel they have lost meaning in life, lost everything they hold dear with a feeling of deepest despair." He stepped up to the mirror and felt his blood run cold. There in the reflection was Ciel, chained to a horrifying pillar of Azaroth's past victims, their skulls screaming eternally from their eternal torment. The boy looked gaunt, tired, and worst of all broken. He was about to touch the glass before Undertaker forcefully grabbed his hand.

"You cannot touch the glass unless you wish to alert Azaroth to your presence Mr. Butler. If you do then Ciel will be held hostage." He noticed the look on the demon's face, it was total and utter rage combined with a drive of possessiveness he had never seen in him before.

Sebastian growled "I can not leave Ciel there! I do not care if he is alerted to my presence or not I am going to save my Young master! I am going to keep him safe and I will never fail him again!" His eyes glowed fiery magenta accompanied by fangs that protruded form his upper lip. Demon form or not he was going to rescue Ciel and that was final.

Undertaker's grip tightened as he brushed his hair out of his eyes. The green and yellow irises narrowed dangerously "this is a prison for demons if you go in you will be trapped there along with Azaroth, only Ciel can come and go from the mirror without any negative repercussions. He has to rescue himself. It is called the mirror of lost souls because those that fall victim to its charms question their lives. The demon king made this prison for a…" A furious Sebastian who was about ready to sacrifice his own arm to jump into the mirror cut him off abruptly.

"I BLOODY WELL KNOW WHY I MADE THE MIRROR, I MADE IT FOR MY DAMN POWER HUNGRY AND MANIPULATIVE BROTHER!" He panted for a moment before realizing his mistake. If Ciel had found out about his true origins it would put a strain on his trust. He knew Undertaker was telling the truth; he had designed the mirror to trap any demon that dare cross its threshold while also keeping his brother trapped for all eternity. He was lucky he had not accidently destroyed Ciel's study as he took a shaky breath. His secret was out now but he would swear Undertaker never to disclose such a secret to anyone, not even Ciel "You must not tell him or I swear I will…"

He was cut off by a chuckle "fear not Mr. Butler I had my suspicions about you, of course who would have guessed that the King of Hell would be masquerading as a lesser demon under the employment of a child. He started to laugh "well it seems I have received my payment after all fufu." He noticed Sebastian's eyebrow twitch in annoyance "not to mention that the all powerful demon has fallen for his human contractor as well, you are a chained dog indeed Mr. Butler."

Sebastian wanted to rip the shinigami to pieces but he could not risk Ciel's demise due to his own violent temper "you have had your laugh now assist me in rescuing Ciel." He stared back into the mirror "Azaroth is trying to escape and in order to do that he is going to have to use a human vessel with a human soul. If he escapes the mirror within Ciel's body then the Young Master only has a short amount of time before his life force is completely drained, leaving Azaroth to take the body as he wishes, trapping Ciel inside the mirror forever." Sebastian felt his rage subside and his fear grow "I can not step into the mirror and yet even though you are a shinigami, not a demon, you are still supernatural you are not a mortal. Only mortals can pass through." He closed his eyes and rubbed his temple slightly "if only I had disposed of my brother so long ago and not locked him in some easily accessible prison." He looked into the depths of the mirror, what was he supposed to do? What was worse is that Ciel had fallen victim to Azaroth in the first place. Why had he done so? He thought that he had given Ciel everything he desired and more. Where did he go wrong that the Young Earl was now considered a lost soul? The boy was not too hard to read, however, he did keep to himself. If Sebastian asked him such a personal question Ciel would have just made some witty retort back. It was a defense mechanism for him, he knew this all too well. Dismayed at how to free his contractee, Sebastian hung his head, "its all my fault."

Undertaker shook his head "As I said before Ciel has to rescue himself, however, you can give him subliminal messages, ways for him to determine his own outcome." He pulled a small vial from his robes and handed it to Sebastian. The vial glowed a shimmering purple when it touched his palm "a rare item that I acquired years ago. Most call it dream mist but it's actually a form of demonic energy materialized into a mist of sorts. It's used by Djiin and other dream eating demons. If you use this you will be able to contact Ciel in his strange reality as well as see what is keeping him chained to that place."

Sebastian turned the vial over "rare indeed." He looked up to Undertaker and gave an approving nod of thanks. Facing the mirror he pulled the crystal stopper off the vial and put some in his palm. His heart sank when he stared into the reality of the mirror in front of him. Ciel did not have much time left. He seemed to be asleep so he would try and contact him while he was dreaming. Azaroth was a powerful demon, just like him, but he was not strong enough to read mortal thoughts or even penetrate the human subconscious. It was a skill that Sebastian had perfected over the centuries and now could do it any time he pleased. He tossed the contents in his palm over the mirror and closed his eyes, trying to reach out to Ciel. Their bond was a strong one so it did not take long to locate and boy's subconscious.

_Ciel's Innermost subconscious_

It was dark at first, most human minds were like this as he started to process their deepest darkest corners of their minds. The mind was an intimate place. He had invaded many before in an attempt to end his boring contracts early but with Ciel he felt uneasy. It was not like him, he was not only a demon, but also the king of Hell himself, why should he care? Of course he shouldn't have any doubts this was for Ciel's own good. Long stretches of darkness slowly dissolved into tiles, black and white tiles to be exact. Some of them were cracked and broken. There he stood in the front of an ancient ruin, a ruin he knew all too well, the demon island. There in the corner was Ciel, chained to the cold stone bench and surrounded by discarded black feathers. Ciel had never seen this place before so why was it so prevalent in his mind. The boy was curled up, his face hidden behind his knees. Only did he see the small puddle of water next to the boy's legs did he hear the sniffling. _Ciel was crying? How could that possibly be? His Young Master would never cry or show such weakness. Would he?_ Almost instinctively he made his way toward the boy only to hear a set of words that nearly made him crash to his knees,

_How can I love a demon, the demon that hates me with all his being? Soul this delicious that, that's all I will ever be to him. It's all he wants from me. I am naive to believe that a creature of darkness would have any compassion or affection for me. This Sebastian… the king… he treats me so kindly, I could finally find happiness here. I will never find it back in my world because the person I love and trust the most wants to see me die a horrible death and he will be grinning when the fear I so expertly hide from him will be etched in my face. I don't know what to do! _

Ciel loved him? How was that even possible? Did he hear that right? It had to be as he was in the boy's subconscious and yet the idea that the Young Master had any feelings toward him, a cruel demon was unbelievable. Now he understood, this had nothing to do with revenge at all. This had to do with Ciel's own feelings, feelings the Earl thought Sebastian did not share "this is my fault after all."

Ciel looked up to see Sebastian inches away from him; he had been so busy crying that he had not noticed his presence until he heard him speak.

_S….S…. Sebastian?_

Yes, Ciel, it's me. He looked up into mismatched eyes. He could see the pain carved into the boy's flawless features. His eyes were blood shot, his cheeks showed signs of tear stains, and his hair was mussed over. This was Ciel in his purest form, no walls, no witty comebacks. This was the Ciel that was buried under layers of hardship and turmoil, suffering and pain. He was just a frightened boy, looking for happiness in his short mortal life. A life that now hung in the balance, a life he had put in jeopardy for not considering the possibility that Ciel cared for him "Ciel you must listen to me, I understand how you feel and I will explain myself in due time, however, you are in a dire situation." The boy seemed to look at him in confusion "the world that you are in does not exist, it is an illusion only you can break through. You are strong Ciel." He made his way to Ciel and pulled him against him tightly, closing his eyes and burring his face into blue grey locks of hair "come back to me please, I know it's a hard decision, I know what I have done has made you angry with me but please come back to me. I need you." He did not know how long he would have until he was forcefully kicked out Ciel's mind.

_I want you to come back, please believe me_

* * *

~whoo that was a long one, I think I would have done this chapter a big disservice if I split it up because its such a pivotal chapter within in the story. I hope you enjoyed and big twist! For those that were hoping for an actual parallel universe story not to worry I can always write one that is very similar. I just felt that this made it unpredictable. If you go back I tried my hardest not to refer to the "the demon king" as Sebastian even once in an effort to draw suspicion. I usually only called him the demon or the king, which implies that he, was more then he seemed. Anyway hope you enjoyed and look forward to the next chapter!

~Ciel


End file.
